Changes in Temperature
by Locard
Summary: Unbound Challenge fic.


**A.N.** This is an Unbound challenge fic. I know it's OOC and more than a little dumb, but the idea came to me when I was driving home today and I wrote it in only a couple hours so I hope I can be forgiven. It's unbetaed, so there are likely some mistakes.

* * *

"You shouldn't have…you _really_ shouldn't have," Sara growled at Greg while looking at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Greg stood where he was in shock, a now empty glass of ice tea still clutched in his hands. The wet spot on Sara's t-shirt grew as the cotton became saturated.

The two investigators had been called in early to work the scene of a DB found in the desert. After an afternoon of baking under the Nevada sun, they had returned to the lab, where they had promptly changed out of their sticky clothing into spare clothes that each of the CSIs routinely kept in their lockers.

Greg, thinking he was being considerate, had decided to go out and get them each something cool to drink. In his eagerness to surprise Sara with his thoughtfulness while her ice tea was still cold, Greg had inadvertently tripped over his own feet and sent the drink flying. Naturally, the liquid had landed square on Sara's front.

Sara, who had been minding her own business doing some of her required paperwork in one of the empty labs, was not happy. She looked down at herself. "This is just great! It's cold. And these were my spare clothes. I don't have anything to change into, and shift is only halfway through!"

Greg, feeling extremely guilty and eager to rectify his act of clumsiness, swiftly pulled his own shirt over his head. With his hands outstretched to offer the shirt to Sara, Greg swiftly approached her. "Here, wear mine."

"_Sanders, what do you think you're doing_?"

Grissom, who had been passing by in the hallway, came barreling into the room radiating displeasure. "Get away from Sara! …And put your shit back on!"

Backing away from Grissom, Greg did as instructed. With his concern shifting from Sara's predicament to his own wellbeing and safety, Greg edged his way around the lab table and towards another doorway exiting the room. "Um…ah.. I have to go be somewhere…far, far away….from here." Deeming himself close enough to his escape route to chance turning his back on Grissom, Greg turned tail and made a run for it.

Turning away from the scurrying Greg, Sara looked towards Grissom. "Nicely done, but I'm still going to pay him back later for trying to drown me."

Sara stood up from her seat at the lab table, intending to find something to change into. "I guess I'll have to find a jumpsuit to wear. Damn it, those things get so hot when you wear them in the lab." Sara made her way around the table and towards the doorway behind Grissom.

As she drew closer to him, Sara was startled by Grissom moving in front of her to block her from passing him. "Wait!...I have a spare shirt in my locker… let me go get it for you."

Sara looked at Grissom in surprise, but found no answers in his lowered gaze. His cheeks were tinted with a slight blush, probably with embarrassment over his offer.

After a moment or two of silence, complemented by a lack of movement by either investigator, Grissom shrugged out of his lab coat. Holding it out for Sara to take, Grissom said, "Here, why don't you put this on."

Sara shook her head. "No, I'll just come with you to the locker room and change there, it's easier."

But when she tried to move around Grissom to head for the door, he quickly blocked her path again. Bouncing back after hitting the unexpected wall of Grissom's chest, Sara groaned in frustration.

_"What?"_ Sara looked at Grissom in askance, noticing when she did that his gaze was still lowered. Following his line of sight, Sara's eyes fell upon her wet t-shirt.

Her wet, white t-shirt.

Her wet, white, and now see-through t-shirt.

Jerking her head back up, Sara encountered Grissom's intense stare. During his continued silence, she allowed her eyes to roam freely over his face, trying to get an indication of what he was thinking. What she previously thought was a blush of embarrassment, Sara could now see was more of a flush. A flush that had spread over not only Grissom's cheeks, but over his entire face. The glow even appeared to reached his eyes, which continued to stare into Sara's own.

Sara shivered.

Grissom blinked, concern joining the heat in his eyes as he mistook the involuntary action. "You're cold. You need to change into some dryer clothes."

With a salacious glint in her eye and smile on her lips, Sara took the proffered lab coat from Grissom's hands and slipped it on. Walking to the door, she leaned against the doorjam and turned her head back to glance at Grissom.

"Then by all means, let's go get me out of these wet clothes."

With a wink, she was gone.


End file.
